


Let's Sing Songs of Love Together

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Watches I Love Lucy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Slight Doubts, nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get married, but Sam is a bit worried Dean never actually wanted to become his husband. Dean debunks that.</p>
<p>This is my way of celebrating my 100th drabble yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Sing Songs of Love Together

When Dean was in his teens, he'd sworn he would never get married. When he made that decision, it was more because he thought girls were too emotional, and less about the fact that his lifestyle would inevitably kill who he married. So he found it a little ironic that when he did marry, it was to a man, who was as just a good a hunter as him.

 A hunter who just so happen to be his brother.

Dean couldn't stop staring at his ring. He was captivated by the shining silver, and the light bouncing from the off of the little diamonds. It made him want to burst into tears all over again.

"Hey baby."

Dean looked up with a smile. "Hi Sammy."

Sam sat heavily on the bed and pulled Dean in his arms, entangling their left hands together. "What are you doing besides staring at your ring?"

Dean smile and leaned into his brother. "Watching I Love Lucy. There's a marathon."

"Oh." Sam pressed a kiss on Dean's head and rubbed circles on his hand. Dean sighed happily.

They sat quietly for a few hours, Sam holding Dean tightly against him, and Dean laughing loudly as Lucy hatched another crazy plan. When Sam spoke, it almost made Dean jump out of his skin.

"I thought you didn't want to get married."

Dean tilted his head back to look at Sam, who looking down at him with unreadable eyes.

"I didn't. But then I did."

"What made you want to?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and muted the TV, turning to face Sam. "Because I love you. Because when you asked me to marry you, I couldn't wait to able to call you my husband."

Still, Sam looked worried. "You're not just doing this to make me happy right? Because If you are-"

"No, no, no." Dean framed his brother's face, his ring pressing against Sam's cheek. "Didn't you see me crying when I was reading my vows? Or when you gave me my engagement? Or when we signed our marriage licence? I couldn't be happier to marry you."

Sam looked like he might start crying. "Do you promise?"

Dean smiled softly and wrapped Sam in a hug. "I promise. I have never wanted anything more than to be your husband."

 


End file.
